1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a fixed guide mounting structure attached to a intermediate position of a fishing rod such as a lure rod.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Conventionally, a fixed guide is attached to a predetermined position of a rod, and this predetermined position has approximately the same diameter as other positions of the rod fore and aft of the predetermined position.
The portion of the rod to which the fixed guide is attached has approximately the same shape as adjacent portions of the rod and includes no special device for attaching the guide. The fixed guide is fixed at legs thereof to the rod by winding strings, with the legs aligned longitudinally of the rod. Thus, the positions of the rod with which the legs contact have increased rigidity in circumferential directions of the rod, compared with other positions.
Since flexural rigidity is not uniform circumferentially of the rod, the rod may be twisted circumferentially or the tip top of the rod may undergo sudden changes of direction while the angler attempts to control a fish. The rod could be damaged in this way.